


Seeing Double

by Rising_Phoenix



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Baby, Crying, Dad - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Happy, Pregnancy, boyfriend - Freeform, working
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 14:29:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7896223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rising_Phoenix/pseuds/Rising_Phoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rafael's girlfriend shows him something that makes him react completely different than she had expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing Double

We have been together for four years. Together we have survived death threats, hostage situations, and gunshot wounds. We have fought and we have loved. _Loved_. That is the reason I am in the position that I am in now.

_Pregnant._

Does he know yet? No. He texted me earlier to let me know that he’ll be working late….again, and I am here scared and stressed at how he will take the news once it comes out of my lips. I mean we have talked about kids before and decided that we would wait for a while before we start bringing any into the world just yet. He always used the excuse of him being too busy with work but I always knew that the real reason was because he is afraid of being a father, afraid of becoming _his_ father – not good enough, abusive, and uncaring. But knowing him and having met his father a few times before he passed I know that he is _nothing_ and nowhere near close to being _anything_ like him. In fact, if anything, he is better.

* * *

Silence engulfed the room. The only sound that can be heard is the ticking of the clock hanging on the wall. I lay down on the couch, and dinner waited for him on top of the table. Sleep almost took over me until I heard him walk in.

“Hey cariño, lo siento for working late pero the paperwork really needed to get done.” He bent down and gave me a kiss on my forehead “How are you mi amor?” He sat down at the end of the couch and grabbed my feet placing them on top of his lap, massaging them.

“I’m the one that should be massaging your feet, no?” I joked with a smirk

He chuckled and turned his head noticing the table set up with food, a lot of food.

“That’s a lot of food, you cooked all that for us?”

I nodded my head.

“What’s the matter?” he asked with furrowed brows and a quizzical tone

I removed my feet from his lap and sat up on the couch “Why does something have to be the matter, I can’t cook a nice dinner for my boyfriend?”

“Because cariño, you only cook _that much_ when you’re stressed about something. I know you, you always cook your stress away.”

“The Rafael Barba, Mr. I love to eat, is complaining to me about cooking too much?”

“Ok, I get it I’m chubby, I love to eat ha ha. But I also love you, more than food believe it or not so tell me what’s going on.”

“Wait here.” I kissed his cheek and went upstairs. A minute later I came down and sat back down next to him with the pregnancy test in my hands hidden behind my back. “Before I give you this, I need you to know that I love you…a lot. And we have talked about this before and your excuse has always been work, every single time but I always knew that it’s been something-” I paused “Someone else” I corrected. “I am telling you right now that you are _nothing_ like _him_ , you hear me? I know you know who I’m talking about. So-” I took a deep breath “With that being said, here” I brought my hand back to the front “Look at that” I handed him the pregnancy test.   

My eyes fixated on him studying his facial expressions. He opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. He was neutral, he was showing no emotion and I was scared. 

“Rafael, please say something.”

“Two lines. Two lines. It says that two-”

He put the test on the table in front of him and placed his face in his hands. I grabbed him and put his head on my chest. Seeing him now, acting this way, suddenly made all my worries and fears go away.

Rafael was crying because he was happy.

“I’m going to be a dad” I let him go from my grasp and he grabbed the test from the table again “Wow!” He placed his hand on my not-so-big-yet stomach and I placed mine on top of his. He had a big grin on his face, his eyes glossy and cheeks wet from the happy tears “I’m going to be a dad” he repeated

My eyes became watery and a tear slid down my cheek “Yeah, you are Rafi.” I came closer and gave him a deep kiss. “A great one. You have absolutely nothing to worry about.” I was referring to him being afraid of becoming his father and he knew it, acknowledging it with a nod “Our baby is going to be lucky to have a daddy like you” I flashed him a big smile through my tears and he did the same.

Rafael and I were going to be parents.


End file.
